Generally, field properties or attributes can only be controlled on the user interface level in business applications. Field control (FC) for APIs or web services is often hard-coded or configured separately. This can increase costs and cause inconsistencies. With ESA architectures, the same APIs are often used for UI, A2A, and web services. Because no common service exists today, applications moving to ESA might be forced to implement their own solutions.